La voz en mi mente
by Silk Lotus
Summary: Serie de drabbles en donde nos adentramos en la relación Rumplestiltskin-Darkone, y de que manera su voz interior afecta sus acciones. Cada capitulo representara un día diferente en la vida de Gold.
1. Capitulo 1: Blando

**Hola lectores! En esta ocasión una serie de drabbles muy peculiar. En donde veremos qué es lo que puede provocar Rumplestiltskin como la voz interior de Gold. Muchos recordaran la tortura que esto representaba para Emma al empezar a ser la oscura. Pero ¿cómo será para un ser que ya ha aceptado a esta voz como su guía? Descúbranlo leyendo.**

* * *

 **10:05 a.m.**

 **Entrando al supermercado**

 _¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿En qué te has convertido? ¡Mírate! ¡Eres el chico del mandado! Sabes mejor que nadie que estamos hechos para mucho más. Tú y yo._

-¿Quieres callarte y concentrarte en la lista? Si olvido los chocolates para Belle, el resto del día será un infierno.

 _¿Lo ves? ¡Justo a eso me refiero! ¡Ahora le temes a nuestra sirvienta!_

-¡Esposa!

 _Como sea._

* * *

 **12:47 p.m.**

 **Pasillo de ropa**

 _¿Es enserio? ¿Usaras lo mismo de siempre?_

-Bueno, los trajes negros siempre me sientan bien.

 _No veo cuero en eso. ¡¿Dónde está el cuero?!_

-Entiende. No se supone que lleven cuero.

 _… ¡¿qué clase de mundo aburrido es este?!_

* * *

 **3:26 p.m.**

 _¿No crees que es momento de algo más divertido?_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué haces?!

 _Oh, ¡vamos! Sabes que Belle tiene un lindo trasero como para desperdiciarlo con besitos en el cuello._

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Ella es preciosa.

 _Ahora me entiendes._

-Pero es temprano para eso…

 _Para un oscuro no hay diferencia. Además, ¡mira! ¡Le gusta!_

-Tal vez te haga caso…a veces.

* * *

 **Y aquí es cuando me dicen que opinan de esta idea y me recomiendan situaciones cómicas que les gustaría ver en un futuro ;) . Recuerden que cada capitulo es un día en la vida de Gold. Muchísimas gracias por leer. 3**


	2. Capitulo 2: El pirata

**¡Yei! ¡ya dos capítulos! ¡Se siente genial cumplir con los deberes! Gracias por leer, ¡sigo pidiendo ideas!**

* * *

 **9:00 a.m.**

 **Tienda de Gold**

 _¿Me podrías recordar porque no hemos matado al pirata?_

-Belle nos odiaría por eso.

 _¡Y volvemos a la sirvienta!_

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es "esposa"?

 _Por toda la eternidad, dearie. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿Sabías que existe algo llamado "casarse con uno mismo"?_

-¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

 _¡Llevo siglos esperando!_

* * *

 **10:15 a.m.**

 **Parte trasera de la tienda**

 _¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a hacer que cierto pirata pague? No quiero dar spoiler, pero su nombre empieza con "k" y termina en "illian"._

-…

 _Ay, ¡por favor! No puedes estar dormido. Eres un oscuro, el sueño no es lo tuyo._

-…

 _Rumplestiltskin!_

* * *

 **10:50 a.m.**

 **Mansión Gold, preparando té.**

 _Yo te veo muy tranquilo, cuando hay graves problemas allá afuera._

-¿Ah sí? ¿Como cuáles?

 _¡El pirata aun respira!_

-Nunca te detienes ¿cierto?

 _Somos un oscuro, dearie. Es nuestra naturaleza._

* * *

 **12:02 p.m.**

 **Afueras de la biblioteca. Killian charlando con Belle.**

 _No puedes decirme que no te hierve la sangre verlo tan amigable con tu mujer._

-¡Claro que sí! Es solo que si hago algo al respecto podría perderla a ella.

… _¿y?_

-Aun te hace falta aprender tanto del amor.

… _y a ti te hace falta algo de "Killian asado" para variar._

-…te escucho.

* * *

 **8:34 p.m.**

 **Llorando en la tienda, bebiendo whisly**

 _¿Y ahora que pasa contigo?_

-¡Es tu maldita culpa!

… _¿excuse me?_

-¡Fue tu idea ir tras el estúpido pirata!

 _Espera…tengo un ataque de amnesia. Podrías recordarme quien dijo "te escucho"?_

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

 _¡¿Quién lo dijo?!_

* * *

 **Y así es como el pobre Mr. Gold ha caído nuevamente en las redes de su oscuridad interior. Pronto, veremos como es que e sale de este lío.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Sweetheart

**Hemos llegado al capitulo 3. Y como pueden notar, esta centrado esta vez en conseguir de vuelta el amor de Belle. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

 **9:00 a.m.**

 **Mansión Gold**

 _¿Porque desperdiciar una hermosa mañana teniendo toda la mansión para nosotros? Podemos hacer toda clase de experimentos. Se que eso te animará._

-No servirá de nada. Lo único que deseo es a mi esposa de regreso.

 _Bueno, ella parece no querer estar contigo. Al menos no con tu verdadero ser._

-Esto no es lo que realmente soy.

 _¿Ah si?_

-…

 _Tu y yo somos uno, dearie. Coexistimos. No tenemos manera de ser el uno sin el otro._

-…

…

-…La buscaré.

 _¡No te atrevas!_

* * *

 **9:24 a.m.**

 **En la biblioteca.**

 _¡Vamos! era por una buena causa._

-¡Belle! Se que estas por aquí. Por favor, háblame, Sweetheart.

 _Pir fivir, hiblimi, swiithiirt. ¡Tan ridículo!_

-¡Cállate, car…! ¡Oh, ahí estas, sweetheart!

 _¡Ih Ihi Istis Swiithiirt!_

-¡Estas celoso, dearie?

 _¡En tus sueños, Gold!_

-Es "Rumplestiltskin".

 _No te lo mereces, ¡Gold!_

* * *

 **12:00 p.m.**

 _ ***...Tale as old as time...***_ **Con Belle.**

-Te ves preciosa, Sweetheart.

 _..._

-¿Que?

 _¿Mis sentimientos no cuentan?_

-¿De que hablas?

 _Yo también soy precioso y nadie lo dice jamas!_

-Ok, eres la criatura mas hermosa que jamas existió.

 _¿Lo dices en serio?_

-No, eres horrendo. "Rotten to the Core".

 _¡Maldito bastardo!_

* * *

 **3:58 p.m.**

 **Con Belle en Brazos.**

 _Que tal si la amarramos y vemos que se nos ocurre hacer con ella?_

-Es una muy mala idea. No es su tipo de actividad. No puedes solo disfrutar este hermoso momento?

...

-Que?

 _Todo era mas divertido con Lacey._

-divertido... Si. Pero nunca olvides quien es nuestro amor verdadero.

 _TU amor verdadero, dearie._

-...

 _Siempre podemos borrarle la memo..._

-Cállate, por Dios!

* * *

 **9:38 p.m.**

 **Poniéndose** **el pijama**

-¿Como se te ocurrió esa idea?

 _¿Que? ¿Cual? ¡Oh! Hablas de la obra de teatro. Fue pan comido definitivamente._

-...

 _Bueno, ella estaba pasando por un fanatismo por "El Fantasma de la Opera", ¿no? creo que sonaba lógico que te disfrazaras del fantasma y a ella le consiguieras un vestido como el de Christine._

-Realmente me sorprendes.

 _Tengo muchísimas capas, ¡Como las cebollas! Y se hacer aun mas cosas que podríamos probar ahora mismo en el sótano._

-No, gracias. prefiero pasar una tranquila noche con...

 _¿Tu Sweetheart? si, lo sé._

* * *

 **Un hermoso final, ¿o no? Supuse que "Sweetheart" era una palabra tan hermosa pero tan poco usada. Amo a Gold/Rumple diciéndola. Entonces, ¡En todo este capitulo la menciona! Y puse por ahí dos bonitas referencias. ;) Ojala las hayan captado. ¡Y espero mas ideas!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Las Mills

**Al fin después de tanto logre llegar al capitulo 4. estuve una semana entera inactiva, pero finalmente esta listo. Muchas gracias por leer y compartan.**

* * *

 **12:00 p.m.**

-Haz estado muy callado hoy, dearie.

 _Bueno, es realmente difícil pelear contra ti. Después de todo, tú tienes la última palabra siempre._

-… ¿Te sientes bien?

 _En realidad, no. Agonizo. Necesito algo de...venganza._

-Ya lo intentamos contra el manco, y fallamos.

 _¡TU FALLASTE!...ash… ¡IGNORA ESO! El punto es: aún hay un pequeño granito verde rondando por las calles de storybrooke._

-Zelena.

 _Así es._

-Sabes que tengo las manos atadas.

 _¡SIEMPRE TIENES LAS MALDITAS MANOS ATADAS!_

-Eso es porque estoy tranquilo con esto. Ya no más venganzas, dearie.

 _Repítelo hasta que te lo creas._

* * *

 **1:23 p.m.**

 _¿Recuerdas los viejos tiempos cuando hacíamos tratos, eramos temidos y gente de todo los reinos conocía el nombre de Rumplestiltskin?_

-Una época majestuosa para ti.

 _Para ambos! es decir, íbamos a donde quisiéramos. Hacíamos lo que quisiéramos. Siempre respetando nuestro código: "Todo por Bae"._

-Claro que lo recuerdo. Cometimos muchos errores, sin embargo. Pero...en cierta forma fue agradable.

Por supuesto que lo fue. ¡Y que decir de la compañía!

-¿Belle?

 _¡Claro que no! me refiero a la chica con sueños de grandeza. Esa que te rompió el corazón._

-...Cora.

 _Exactamente esa. Ella era... majestuosa, astuta, bellisima._

-Y una traidora.

 _Todas las mujeres son unas traidoras en cierto punto. A veces por conveniencia, otras por...temor a la oscuridad._

-Belle no es una traidora. Ella solo quería que fuera un buen hombre.

 _Mejor dicho: quería que fueras OTRO hombre. Al menos eso le haría todo mas fácil. ¿Pero que mas da? Las traidoras siempre son las que mas nos gustan._

-...punto para ti.

 _¡Lo sabia!_

* * *

 **4:46 p.m.**

 _¿Que me dices de tu ex alumna-socia-amante?_

-Regina. ¿Que se supone que diga al respecto?

 _¡Vamos! Debe haber una voz ahí dentro de ti diciendo: Regina, Regina, Regina._

-La única voz en mi interior que diría esa estupidez eres tu, dearie.

 _Claro..._

-Como el agua.

 _No puedes negar que te la has pasado de maravilla con ella...Regina, o The Evil Queen, cualquiera._

-Fue divertido, no lo niego. Pero mis lazos con ella han finalizado. Hoy en día no somos mas que parientes, aliados en ocasiones.

 _Bueno, ella tiene muchos...atributos que Belle jamas tendría._

-Si, al igual que Belle tiene bastantes cualidades que ni Regina ni nadie jamas lograrían tener.

* * *

 **Y así termina el capitulo referente a las chicas Mills. Tal vez no fue tan cómico como lo acostumbrado, pero si se enfrento un poco la personalidades de ambos personajes. Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios.**


	5. Capitulo 5: La bestia

**Capitulo 5: La bestia**

 **12:30 p.m. En el local de renta de películas**

 _Bueno, hoy tenemos muchas buenas historias de las cuales elegir. Debo admitir que las películas son de mi agrado. Punto a favor de este mundo, aunque lo de el cuero jamas lo perdonare._

\- Que bueno, porque esta noche veremos algo un poco diferente.

 _Hice una lista de deseos, dearie..._

\- Mhmn... "Trainspotting"... ¿acaso tiene un significado? lo dudo. "Ravenous"... caníbales, secretos, misterios... suena bien. Podría esconderla por ahí. "The legend of Barney Thomson"... cuerpos descuartizados y un barbero... esto es tan "Sweeney Todd".

 _¡Oh! esa es la siguiente en la lista._

-Bueno, si queremos que esto funcione, debemos turnarnos. Eligire una película y también tomare una de tu...lista de deseos.

 _De acuerdo, tenemos un trato._

 **2:28 p.m. Luego de la** **selección**

 _Ya quiero llegar a casa. Incluso el trabajo de Dark One puede ser un poco agobiante...y sobretodo con un cabeza hueca como mi socio._

\- ¿Sabes que puedo escucharte? Estas en mi mente.

 _Esa es la idea._

 **5:00 p.m. Hora de las películas**

\- ¿Quieres ver la película que elegí?

 _Entre mas pronto mejor. Así, en cuanto se acabe, veremos la mía._

 **5:13 p.m. Viendo la primera pelicula**

 _¿Es enserio? No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¿Estas hablando enserio? ¿"La Bella y La Bestia"?_

\- Belle me contó que esta basada en nuestra historia, y tenia curiosidad. Aunque esa chica no se compara en nada a mi esposa.

 _Y no recuerdo una época en la que yo estuviera lleno de pelo, con cuerpo mezcla de ¿Que? ¿perro, león, jabalí...? ¿Que rayos es eso?_

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero hay que darle una oportunidad.

 **Esta historia continuara.**


	6. Capitulo 6: La bestia (Parte 2)

**Capitulo 6: La bestia (Parte 2)**

 **5:37 p.m. A mediados de la película**

 _..._

-...

 _Gaston no era así, cierto?_

\- De haber sido así, entiendo que ella nos haya elegido a nosotros.

 _El Gaston que conocemos era menos monstruoso._

-Si. Pero por otro lado nuestro castillo si que se perdía de muchos lujos.

 **5:55 p.m. En lagrimas**

\- ¿Que opinas ahora?

 _Eso fue...adorable. Mas de lo que quisiera admitir._

\- Y Chip...

 _¡Nuestra taza se llama Chip!_

 **6:00 Luego de minutos de conversación.**

-No fue la mejor historia de todas, pero me gusto el final. Puro amor verdadero, salvando el día.

 _A mi me gusta mas nuestra versión. A partir de ahora dejare de subestimarte. Siempre tuviste tanta química con Belle...romance y sexualidad combinados en una bomba de tiempo._

-No podría estas mas de acuerdo.

 _...pero bueno, un trato es un trato. ¡Ahora "Sweeney To..."! ...es decir... ¡"The Legend of Barney Thomson"!_


End file.
